rollespillfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Paths of the Damned
Velkommen til Middenheim! Ashes of Middenheim plukker opp rett etter minikampanjen "Gjennom Drakwald" som er i hovedregelboka. Historien så langt Gjennom Drakwald. Starten på kampanjen Paths of the Damned foregikk i Untergard. Spillerne fikk et møte med Imperiet som er i ferd med å samle seg etter en stor krig (Storm of Chaos). Dette skjedde Våre helter bekjempet fire mutanter i denne byen før den ble forlatt. Innbygerne valgte å flykte med hjelp fra spillerne, da jegeren Hans Baumer hadde sett spor av det han antok å være rundt 200 beastmen på vei mot Landsbyen. Byens utnevnte leder var byvaktkaptein Gerhard Schiller. Han fikk spillerne til å følge de gjenlevende innbyggerne fra stedet Untergard på sin flukt til Middenheim. På veien dør Fader Dietrich, men klarer å gi fra seg et ikon av Sigmar til spillerne. Han får de til å sverge på at det må leveres i Sigmars tempel i Middenheim. Samt at de må stoppe bestemor Moescher fra å mane frem en demon hun vil bruke for å hevne sin far ved å drepe familien til den greven som drepte faren (for over 100 år siden). De fikk stoppet ritualet til Moescher ved at Dietrich (Vegar) takler henne. De bekjemper også 4 ulver som beskytter ritualet. Resten av reisen til Middenheim går uten problemer. NPC-er: Kaptein Gerhard Schiller, Bestemor Moescher, Fader Dietrich, Hans Baumer. Steder på veien: Untergard, Grimminhagen XP: 200 Ashes of Middenheim Første del De har levert ikonet av Sigmar til tempelet i Middenheim. De fikk 25 gc hver som belønning. De får vite at Fader Morten er drept rett etter at de overleverte ikonet. Spillerne klarer å overtale byvakt kommandant Ulrich Schutzmann om at de er uskyldige og han verver de som etterforskere. De fant ut at det mest sannsynlig er rottemenn/Skaven som drepte Fader Morten. Viktige NPC-er: Ulrich Schutzmann, Fader Morten, Andre NPC-er: En hyggelig apoteker, som kunne gjenkjenne giften i pilen. Kan ha litt urent mel i posen. XP: 50 Andre del Spillere: Vegar, Øivind, Markus, Tomas og Cindy som gjest. Byvaktkomandant Ulrich forkteller om de tre andre drapene og ber eventyrerne etterforske. Han har også et ønske om at gruppa tar med seg to andre personer. Den ene er alven Brin Swiftbow spilt av Tomas som han mener kan hjelpe de i etterforskingen, samt at han kan trenger litt støttehjul for å komme seg rundt i byen. Den andre er den adelige Isadora Behn (spilt av Cindy) som har krevet å få være med på etterforskingen. Hun tar ett av drapene særs personlig, siden det skjedde utenfor Collegium Theologica som hun selv er en godtgjører for. Etterforskingen viser tydelig spor av skaven. Drapet på den ukjente viste seg å involvere en hemmelig gruppe heksejegere kalt Ordo Fidelis. De hadde dukket opp i Morrs park, identifiserte liket som Gerhard Kroen og krevde å gi ham en fullverdig begravelse. Etterforskingen ved fakultetet ga ingen tydelige spor, men de spurte om det manglet noe fra biblioteket. Wilmar fant en bok som het "Tunge terninger og merkede kort - Erindringer fra byens underside". Frøken Behns stilling gjorde at han fikk lånt denne. Sporet ledet videre til Gamlekvartalet hvor en rist ned til kloakken var åpnet og blodsporet fortsatte innover. Heltene oppdaget raskt at det måtte gjøres tiltak for å hindre at lukta slo de helt ut og skaffet munnbind med god lukt før de gikk ned for alvor. Der inne kom de over ett oppspist menneskelik og fem kjemperotter som de raskt tok av dage. Men sporet ledet videre og etter å ha søkt eg rundt en liten stund kom de til utløpet av kloakken og der fant de også en liten hule. Der inne var rottemennene. Vakta rakk å blåse alarm, men etter en lang kamp og noen ganske godt sårede helter var alle 12 rottene drept. Den ene av de hadde kastekniver og en pistol som skjøt piler, samt gift til disse. Innerst i hula oppdaget de en felle som enkelt ble desarmert og en passasje inn til noe som så ut som et helt naturlig skapt hulrom og en dryppstein som så ut som en dverg. Dette viste seg å være en helligdom for dvergeguden Grungni. De fant også gullramma til ikonet, men selve ikonet var borte. Spillerne rapporterte funnet til byvakta som betalte 10 gc til hver deltaker som belønning. De leverte ramma til Sigmars tempel og fikk helbredelse som takk for dette. Frøken Behn forbarmet seg over eventyrerne og har tatt de inn hos seg som sine gjester. XP: 50 for Rollespill, 50 for å drepe rotter og 10 for å løse mordene. 110 totalt. Tredje del Spillere: Vegar, Øivind, Markus, Tomas og Cindy som gjest. Spilletid: ca 8 timer. Jakten på den forbannede hodeskallen og møtet med beastmen i skogen. Krypten under flokkstenen. Reisen tilbake til Middenheim med en skrikende hodeskalle som ikke lar seg kontrollere. Ble angrepet av mange beastmen som ble varslet av hodeskallen. Hvem er det som kommer ridende mot dem mens de er i ferd med å bli kvestet av beastmen? XP: 145 ble gitt da de hvilte etter besøket i krypten. Fjerde kveld Spillere: Vegar, Øivind, Markus, Jack og Jonas. Spilletid: ca 6 timer. Handlingen: Våre helter har akkurat blitt reddet, fra det som kunne ha vært en grufull skjebne. Tre mektige krigere som viser seg å være medlemmer av den hemmelighetsfulle ordenen Ordo Fidelis, har sporet opp eventyrerne. De ønsket å vite hvorfor de har spurt spørsmål om deres avdøde kompanjong Gerhard Kroen. Da de også spurte hva eventyrerne fraktet og hvorfor de hadde en slik styggedom med seg, svarte heltene raskt med ærlighet hvilket ærend de var på. Matthias Hoffer, Jakob Bauer og Ulrich Fischer tilbyr seg å følge våre helter tilbake til Middenheim. De ønsker ingen oppmerksomhet og ber om ikke å bli nevnt. Kill chart: * Fader Odo i form av en chaos spawn * 3 chaos spawns (tidligere ansatte på kløkkenet i Ulriks tempel) * 6 Kultister * 1 kultistleder XP: 110 ble gitt helt på starten da spillerne kom tilbake til byen med hodeskallen. 100 ble gitt til spillerne da kultistene var stoppet. Kategori:Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Kategori:Kampanje Kategori:Oppsumering Kategori:Paths of the Damned